Friendships
by HakSem
Summary: Joe's and Methos friendship evolving as they configure their respective agendas.


This is a direct follow up to "The right Questions" that is from Duncan's POV, it took place after Methos took Kristin's Quickening.

It isn't necessary to read that story before this as they have very different focuses. This story is from Joe's POV and in time it is still before the last scene of Chivalry, with Methos joining Duncan and Richie at the loft with groceries.

* * *

Between these:

H ~ ~ H ~ ~ H

I put connections and thoughts Joe makes and has simultaneously or in parallel with ongoing events. This indicates there is no loss in time between the conversation or event above and below.

H ~ ~ H ~ ~ H

* * *

I'm worried about Methos, I've been since Duncan told me he took Kristin's Quickening yesterday.

I spent most of the time since we closed reading up on old Immortals and first Quickenings after long times out of The Game, trying to confirm or deny my worries.

The thing is, except for Methos, there's no Immortal even suspected of being older than 4000 and none confirmed still alive older than 3500.

Our first entry's in the Methos Chronicles are probably from about 5500 years ago, made by a group of priests almost a millennia before we became a true organization, the calendars are a little sketchy from back then. Still that's approximately 2000 years older than anyone else still around...

Historians has debated the behavior of old Immortals for millennia. We usually count those older than 1500 as 'old', that isn't even ^half^ Methos age!

All in all, with available information, there's a certain trend of long absence from The Game followed by almost manic headhunting after they either choose or are forced back into it. Mostly it ends predictably in their death and occasionally, rarely, with a new period of withdrawal from The Game.

So hell yeah! Of course I'm worried about Methos.

O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O

I watch a little nervously as Methos walks in, there's something indefinably different about him.

I've finally gotten used to the more confident way he moves after I learned about him, I still get to see the old nervousness occasionally, when other Watchers are around, this is almost that but not quite..

After a quick glance around the empty bar he gives me a slightly tired but a lot larger smile, grin, than Adam would've. _"Morning, where's everyone?"_

What I think of as Methos voice and manners, but a low pitch so it won't be heard beyond the bar, it's a relief to se the careful yet basically 'normal' behavior.

_"Sleeping I assume, just you and me for now. I'm sorry, I tried to get hold of you yesterday, I've pushed the meeting until later." _I tell him.

The relaxation in his body language is contradicted by a sour face. _"Couldn't you've told me that yesterday, when I tried to tell you to push it later. I could've stayed in bed with a couple of lovely friends that were promising breakfast to make me stay._

_At least tell me you've got coffee Joe?" _He gripes, moving for the kitchen with confident strides, shedding Adam entirely for now.

_"Of course I've got coffee, I'm standing ain't I? Got some of those fresh made sandwiches from the bakery in the brake room too. Eggs or ham?" _I reply in kind moving in the same direction.

_"I'm sorry, I'll listen better next time. It didn't cross my mind you ^could^ have a valid reason for delaying it." _I apologize.

H ~ ~ H ~ ~ H

It's not exactly like he could've told me that straight out on the phone, I really should've been more alert.

A ^couple of friends^ huh? Well, sex is a fairly common reaction to Quickenings, I just haven't really considered Methos in that light before.

Adam would've been terrified if he realized that a woman was looking at him in interest.

...Of course for ^Adam^ to notice, she would've had to practically drag him to a bed and strip him before he understood. I doubt Methos is that obtuse.

H ~ ~ H ~ ~ H

He pause the pouring of coffee looking slightly surprised, I get a little smile, almost shy.

_"Thank you Joe, I appreciate the thought. I'm afraid they didn't include any code words for "I took a Quickening so can I please sleep in tomorrow" at the Academy." _He grins setting down the cup in front of me. _"Maybe I should write a suggestion?"_

I laugh. I can't help it, I've slept nothing tonight and my overtired mind is producing a picture of Adam in front of the Academy board presenting a written essay on the usefulness of those new code words.

When I finally calm down Methos is grinning at me with a cup of his own and a half eaten sandwich. _"It seems you've had even less sleep than me." _He pushes the other sandwich over at me, ham. _"How's Maria doing?"_

_"As you predicted she's fine, Duncan and Richie picked her up this morning. Apparently she's going to Martinique tomorrow._

_She held up fine with the interrogations yesterday, saying she saw nothing except Duncan pulling her out of the pool and Irene going with her in the ambulance while he went for his car. Richie and I confirmed Duncan came right to us before going home to change clothes."_

Irene told me that it was Adam who handed Maria to her before going after Duncan, but Maria don't seem to remember Adam at all so we've said nothing about him.

Methos nod casually. _"She forgotten me entirely?"_

_"Seems so. You care to explain that?" _I'm a little uncomfortable, he isn't the least surprised? _"I mean I'd remember the one who saved me."_

Many of the old Immortals have.. strange abilities. There's as much missing as there's written about Methos in his Chronicles, and only about half of that is available to any Watcher, but there's absolutely no indication of any abilities in them.

_"Oh, but she does!" _Methos wows with a slight chuckle.

_"Duncan's the one who kissed her back to life, I just handed her to Irene. __It was dark and we both had black coats, Maria never noticed there was two of us, she was pretty doped up after all. __Duncan went after Kristin as soon as Maria was breathing alright."_

He explains very reasonably, after a glance at my skeptical face he sighs a little.

_"It's nothing magical about it you know. Maria has meet Duncan she knows him and recognized him when she first looked up. __I know how to use my body language to get a point across. Whether to be seen and stand in the center or fade into the woodwork, it's just different sides of the same coin after all._

_What have you been doing instead of sleeping Joe?"_

Body language? Not sure if I believe that but then again he has 5000 years to perfect it so maybe. _"So are we writing Duncan in the terminal report?"_

_"No._

_I rather not blame anyone innocent for Kristin's death. I'll write that I didn't se the fight or the one doing it. Only that Duncan followed someone in a long black coat over the beach. Dark cap or dark hair, short or under the coat, can't even guess at gender, really._

_Since I wouldn't be able to catch up, the flood was coming in, I stayed to deal with the cleanup taking advantage of it instead." _Methos shrugs.

Long black coat, it should be a cliché but it's reality with Immortals. Long coats to hide the swords, rarely anything but black.

Coat… _"Where's your coat Methos?"_

He's wearing a black turtleneck and jeans with a short jacket over, actually it's not something 'Adam' would wear. It's not something Methos should wear either, there's absolutely nowhere to hide a sword in those clothes!

_"At Duncan's." _Another shrug then he's giving me a sharp look asking again. _"How did you spend the night Joe?"_

_"Research." _I can also do casual if that's the game. _"Why so careful about who gets the credit for the Quickening officially?"_

_"Because I don't like putting deliberately wrong information in Chronicles, not if it can be avoided at least. Because information from the Watchers do occasionally slip out and Duncan ^didn't^ finish it. Because Duncan has a reputation to protect, even if Grace knows that Kristin had to be stopped I'm not certain she's had time to get hold of her other Students."_

Grace Chandel, Helen Jereau in her Chronicles, was Kristin's teacher and has had at least two other students. Not as peaceful as she's, not headhunters but skilled with the sword if need be and they do seem to keep contact. _"You know Grace? Talked to her about Kristin?"_

Methos looks stunned at me. _"If you think I survived more than fifty centuries by killing peoples Students without clearing it with them first, you're far more naïve than I thought. If you're going to kill a Student always clear it with, or take the Teacher, first." _He says dead serious.

Not Adam at the table today, that's for sure.

He's got a point, the most common way for an Immortal, past his third century, to lose his head is to the teacher of someone he has killed. The most common before three centuries is to be the student that got killed.

_"So you talked to her about killing her student and she agreed?" _That certainly doesn't sound like the Grace in our Chronicles!

A sardonic smile. _"Actually I was contacted because the one she had asked to deal with Kristin didn't dare try without Duncan's approval._

_So what was it you were researching that took precedent to sleeping, must've been important."_

I suppose it was too much to hope for that I'd manage to distract him and another evasion when he's being fairly forthcoming might not be the best idea.

_"Old Immortals and first Quickenings after a long time."_ But still I'm curious and maybe even a little doubtful. Methos is more than capable of bending the truth, even if avoidance and pointed changes of the subject seems to be his preference. _"^Grace^ put out a hit on her own student? That's far from the woman her Chronicles shows…"_

_"Not really. __It's never an easy decision but if you live long enough it's one we all have to do eventually. Grace is old and a experienced enough healer to know when to give up and cut the limb rather than have the patient die._

_She tried everything she could think of to stop Kristin from killing, nothing has worked. The last decades Kristin has escalated and become careless about the secret of Immortality as well." _Methos sober look is as convincing as any arguments.

H ~ ~ H ~ ~ H

Especially since we both know exactly how much Kristin actually has escalated.

Methos is the only one I know who could use that metaphor without wincing and apologizing.

He's right, Grace isn't weak and fully capable of making decisions of life and death. Having been a healer for that long she's made those decisions many times, I should've known that.

Even if her personal decision is to rather die than take the head of another Immortal she's no issues with others making different decisions for themselves. Something that's evident with her other students and friends, that she has a good relationship with despite their differences.

I wonder how many times Methos has made that kind of decision and if he did it himself?

We only have one student of Methos on record, Thucydides son of Melesias ca 450 BC. He disappeared soon after and has only resurfaced twice since, both times in company with Methos. But that doesn't say much, especially if Methos knew about the Watchers.

H ~ ~ H ~ ~ H

He smiles a little at me. _"Thank you for worrying Joe. I've no intention of going of on a killing spree at the moment, I'll try to warn you first if I do."_

Sometimes his ability to keep several conversations straight simultaneously is a pain. But frankly at this time I'm far more worried about him getting himself killed. _"I'd appreciate that, but where's your sword?"_

_"Have you heard the saying. One time is no time, twice is a habit? …I don't know if it's used in English." _Methos frowns slightly in thought.

Apparently the simple question answer part is over, well they never do last long with him. _"Once is a mistake, twice a coincidence and thrice is a habit, I've heard…"_

_"It's close enough." _He shrugs. _"My sword is at Duncan's I won't be carrying it for a while._

_It's not the first head after a long time that's really the problem, it's that you get back into the habit of thinking about killing as a solution. The second and third are what usually gets the ball rolling, the rush of winning isn't helpful either. __Sometimes it ^is^ the best solution to kill, but most of the time it's just the easiest one."_

_"You can't go around defenseless!" _That's it I'm calling Duncan over right now!

A snort._"I'm not!" _With a cynical smile he pull out a gun an put it on the table, quickly followed by two throwing daggers from the left arm and a knife from the right.

_"If it's absolutely necessary I ^can^ remove a head, even with one of the daggers" _An odd expression cross his face momentary. _"but it certainly won't be the easiest option…"_

The attitude and gun calms me immensely.

H ~ ~ H ~ ~ H

I bet he's taken a head with far less than that at some point in his life, but he isn't the one to enjoy hard work. This isn't a spur of the moment decision it's a long standing strategy of survival, a conscious decision to remove certain temptations. Of course sometimes it won't work, but Methos is pragmatic and experienced enough to be able to make those calls.

It makes sense that he has developed a mechanism for it, could that be one of the reasons he has lived longer than anyone else? Not the only reason I'm sure.

It's also a strategy that might set Methos at odds with Duncan if he finds out however.

Duncan doesn't think killing and running is honorable behavior or a solution to anything. I don't quite understand why not, mostly it'll leave both alive and kicking it isn't cheating. As far as I know there's no rules about having to accept Challenges.

I suspect it's partially because Duncan is a warrior in his heart and incapable of running from an enemy with his self esteem intact. That means no one Duncan admires should be able to do something like that either and Duncan ^does^ admire Methos...

H ~ ~ H ~ ~ H

_"I hope you don't plan on telling Duncan about that plan."_

A far more amused snort this time. _"Why should I?"_

A straight look as he continues. _"He wouldn't be able to understand it at this time, I'll probably try to explain it to him when, if, he can. By then I hope we've established a relationship that isn't bound by the usual Teacher, Student, Lover or Protector roles that seems to be Duncan's automatic choices with Immortals. You've studied his Chronicles, does he have any equal immortal friends at all?"_

Uh.. This is the first time Methos asks me about a Chronicle, about Duncan. But he didn't ask about specifics, more like a general overview on a specific subject…

I think about it. Most women are Lovers, sometimes Teachers or Protected as well. Hugh Fitzcairn, maybe or he saw himself as Protector. Warren Cochrane, they keep sporadic contact. Walter Graham, as far as we know they don't keep contact, also Duncan might consider himself the Student. … hm, no he usually consider himself either Student Teacher or Protector. _"I can't think of one straight up."_

A sigh. _"So he probably doesn't know how to build such a relationship then. Well it's not unusual for a immortal. I'm sorry Joe but it's not likely we'll get that entirely worked out in your lifetime, hope you enjoy drama."_

Rarely Methos lets his long-term perspective show, I feel grateful to be allowed insights like this.

I don't enjoy drama, but if Duncan is to break a 400 year habit there will be confusion and I won't be around forever. _"You have a plan for that?"_

A big grin. _"Oh yes, several. It depends on what happens of course, but consciously confusing him about the roles will probably be necessary. I just left the Protected category, I've refused the Teacher, I doubt he'll take me as his Student and the Lovers appear to be consequently female..." _A raised eyebrow.

He's asking if I know differently. _"Yeah."_

There's nothing confirmed, but a couple of suspicions.

Walter Graham was in a, as far as we know, monogamous relationship with a mortal man when they met. The three of them got along well after some initial difficulties, who knows what has happened when they've crossed paths later.

Hugh Fitzcairn loved women, but he certainly bedded men if there was no woman around... which can be applied to traveling with Duncan, we know they've shared women occasionally too.

Amanda has talked Duncan into groups containing other men, as well as other women, on a couple of occasions we know of and one time where we're still unsure of what gender the third was.

But there's also a number of occasions when Duncan has taken offense, usually when surprised or deceived, most of them before he met Walter Graham...

_"Will you make a fuss if I request the complete Reports and Journals of some of Duncan's encounters?"_

I'm not entirely comfortable with this, but had it been anyone else's I'd never know. It's custom to inform the Primary Watcher when someone Researches an Immortal. I can't make a fuss without outing Methos, he knows that, besides it's custom to ^inform^, not ask. _"Thanks for the heads up."_

_"I asked, Joe, if you're uncomfortable about it I can do without. I'll make Duncan tell it from his point of view too of course, but a less biased report can sometimes clarify things." _Low voice and not looking me in the eyes.

Not looking down in 'Adam manner' rather averted to the side and not mumbling like Adam would've. Damn it! Now I feel bad for implying that Methos would use the Chronicles to hurt Duncan. But people don't usually get a written report on people they befriend, he can do it the same way everyone does!

Of course, for Immortals that tend to end in fighting the majority of times...

Methos is talking about a long-term project, to build something that can withstand time. _"What's the longest friendship you've had so far?"_

He looks up, the brownish hazel eyes sharp, then makes a slightly disgusted face before answering. _"My frenemies generally tend to make it longer than my friends. I rarely call an immortal friend before we have a history of at least five centuries. I called Rebecca Horne friend for more than two millennia. Darius the warrior had almost made the category of friend when he killed Emrys, who had been a friend for millennia at the time. Darius the Monk was a friend his entire existence. __There has been others that passed the one millennia mark but I won't give names."_

Dead all three, or four, of them. Two very recently and both friends of Duncan's…

Interesting division of Darius, as if it wasn't the same person, I hope I'll have a opportunity to ask about that sometime.

He won't name any living ones, quite possibly there's a couple of ^old^ Immortals out there that we've never heard of, or lost. But millennia long friendships takes time to build, apparently he's ready to do that. I wonder..

_"Why Duncan?"_

A enigmatic grin. _"I like the boy! Besides I figured since he didn't take my head I owed him a chance."_

_"Take your head?!" _Sounds like Duncan skipped a part of the story when he told me about their meeting…

A unconcerned shrug. _"Yep, I offered my head so he could take Kalas. He refused and offered his home for recuperation."_

I try to put the puzzle pieces together.

Methos offered his head at some point, Duncan took him home instead. Well Duncan would, did Methos know that?

Likely, both he and Don kept up with Duncan's Chronicles, like I kept up with the official parts of Methos'. Watcher friends tend to do that since it let's us talk about 'our' Immortals.

Duncan told me a wet Methos met him by the barge after losing against Kalas.

Methos told me he was unable to find the will to go on the offensive with Kalas and escaped, then recruited Duncan to deal with it for him.

So… Kalas Challenged Methos who took a swim to lose him wen unable to win. Then Methos found, or waited for, Duncan by the barge. Methos offered his head, Duncan declined and took the old man home, where he promised to deal with Kalas.

A Promise that Methos used to make Duncan fight Kalas…

~ ~ ~ Flashback: Finale part two. ~ ~ ~

I've showered and changed clothes in Methos guestroom, that I've used since coming to Paris. Duncan borrowed Methos shower after his workout with Amanda.

Tonight Duncan will fight Kalas. Or not fight as it seems. We've all tried to talk some sense into him but even if he waver Duncan seems set on giving up.

I'm still in the wheelchair, giving the stumps some time to dry before pulling on the prostheses again. Methos and Amanda are talking with low voices in the living room, I roll closer to be able to hear them.

Methos answers a question. _"I ^was^ under the impression that a promise of protection from Duncan wouldn't be dropped at the first inconvenience. It's not going to matter to me what the world knows when Kalas comes for my head."_

_"What do you mean comes for your head?" _It's Duncan, he must've been done with the shower. He sounds upset, as if the thought had not occurred to him.

_"When he's got you he'll come for me and then I assume the rest of the immortals, with only Kalas still standing it won't matter if the world knows about immortality." _Methos sarcasm is poisonous.

_"He won't." _Duncan vows. _"He won't get away with this. I'll take him."_

~ ~ ~ End Flashback ~ ~ ~

It was also a last resort, to use that promise, when no other argument had worked.

I remember thinking that Methos was good at this, as long as he gets at least a little time to plan. His ability to improvise is abysmal, as proved with Christine.

Was offering his head to Duncan planed or improvised? No I won't ask that!

Methos is still grinning, but the eyes are guarded as he patiently waits for my reaction.

I finally settle for. _"Do you always plan your friendships years ahead?"_

_"Basically yes, for Immortals at least. __I've already made just about every mistake possible in the initial part of a friendship, what's the use of experience and knowledge if not to avoid doing the same mistakes twice?"_

He points out reasonably.

_"It'll be up to Duncan if he wants to deepen our acquaintance, of course, but yeah I'll smooth the path in the beginning. We've enough differences to overcome without making it harder than necessary."_

That's certainly true! _"So after getting out of the category of 'protected' what's the next step?"_

This is fascinating, he must've taken into account that not everything will go according to plan. What are the backups and how well has he predicted Duncan's reactions?

A sour face. _"I'd not planned to get out of the protected category for another five to ten years. __Duncan isn't stupid, he knows I must've been good with the sword at some point. It's just that two centuries is still a long time for him, completely plausible that I've lost some of the edge in that time._

_Figured he could help me shake some rust of the sword forms, he ^is^ a better sword fighter than me, then it would've been a natural step to leave the protection when I changed my identity. By then we would've known each other quite well._

_Since Kristin decided to settle in Seacouver and we couldn't let her go on escalating, something needed to be done. I came here hoping Duncan would be able to deal with her."_

That's why he's asking about Duncan, he was planning on doing it the usual way! Now he wants more information before deciding further. _"So de original plan is escalated with a couple of years?"_

He shakes his head. _"No, you can't rush something like that. The years of sparring, including the stories about mistakes and regrets. The time spent socializing, talking about embarrassing situations and discovering common friends and enemies, habits and dislikes. Those are things that need to take time, must be allowed to grow in their own pace._

_I'll probably try to slide back into the protected slot, but that'll leave a seed of resentment in Duncan. I'll have to let out more of my inner cynic, not that it'll be hard with Duncan. How has the boy survived this far being that naïve?" _He asks looking entirely bewildered.

O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O

We are interrupted by sounds in the bar. It's Vicki, the former Watcher of Kristin, that means the others will be in any minute.

Methos sags into pure Adam posture and the weapons disappears from the table in a instant.

_"In my office there's a thick wool anorak, it'll fit Adam better than that jacket, it's almost stylish!" _I tease him a little. _"You can borrow it since your clothes got wet yesterday."_

I get a slightly embarrassed but quite wicked grin, Adam when comfortable, before he head for my office without further comments.

Vicki and the others drop in in short order and we set about collecting the information into a coherent report. Adam, in the oversized wool anorak and another large coffee, is a shy but good witness. I'd never believe half of it was fabricated if we hadn't talked about it earlier.

Since Adam didn't see who took the Quickening the others wants to put Duncan down as possible.

Remembering Methos objections I argue that Duncan didn't behave as if he'd taken a Quickening. I also imply Duncan was nervous about leaving Richie alone yesterday, because there might be an unknown Immortal with a grudge around.

The compromise is a "almost certainly the unidentified Immortal spotted leaving, with Duncan MacLeod in pursuit".

O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O

MacLeod calls when the others are leaving, inviting the both of us to dinner. I accept after a shrug from Methos.

Richie tries hard to not be hostile, Methos, still in my anorak, to be unobtrusive and Duncan to be the perfect host. Its awkward, but not unbearably so.

We're told about Maria's departure in the afternoon, then Richie claims the necessity of laundry to escape after dinner.

At Duncan's Methos emerges from his shell, actually sniping at Duncan for not giving Richie more times before pushing them together.

Interestingly Duncan relaxes at this, asking if Methos truly isn't offended by Richie's attitude.

Methos snorts saying he'd never expected ^Richie^ to see trough Kristin's 'charms'.

Definitely a more sarcastic attitude than I've gotten used to with Methos, even if Adam's humor was in that direction the few times I got to hear it..

Duncan seems to take it pretty well overall. I hope Methos can salvage this, I'd like to know they'll stay friends for millennia to come.

When Methos walks me to the cab later that night I tell him to make a list of what he wants to know and I'll dig it up for him.


End file.
